La Reina de las Nieves
by The Woman of Ice
Summary: En el reino de Arendell la terrible profecía del troll se cumplirá. Su futuro es sombrío,su reino se astilla,tu tierra será maldecida con el invierno sin fin con ráfagas de frío vendrán arte oscuro y un gobernante con un corazón helado entonces todos perecerán en ¡la nieve y el hielo! Esta historia sera basado en uno de los guiones eliminados de Frozen.
1. Aviso Importante

**Hola a todos ustedes lectores de Fanfiction soy The Woman of Ice anteriormente "**_The Princess of the ice magic__**"**_**, hay buenas noticias para aquellos que alguna vez leyeron esta historia.**

**Sé que debo muchas explicaciones y es obvio ya que esta historia fue prácticamente abandonada por mi hace casi más de dos años, y realmente no hay excusa alguna que valga, pero queriéndoles explicar un poco sucedió esto recordaran algunos de ustedes que cuando subí esta historia tenía otras dos más en procedimiento, estas otras dos historias "**_After Frozen_**" **_**y**_**"**_Dos Hermanas una Elección_**" son historias que me llevaron mucho tiempo hacerlas y sobre todo acabarlas, ya que tan solamente la primera mencionada es de 60 capítulos mientras la otra solo cuenta con 30 y un epilogo largas si y en ese tiempo pues las cosas no estaban tan bien conmigo misma ya que en ese periodo fue de transición ya que entre a la preparatoria y fue un cambio brusco para mí, uno que hace no mucho tiempo ya me acostumbre, algunos de ustedes ya inclusive son adultos o jóvenes adultos sabrán lo estresante y demandante que se vuelve la preparatoria; pero me he salido del tema no solo fue la escuela sino también mi familia pasamos un tiempo con una mala economía en la cual me quede sin servicio de internet, y lo más importante para un autor (a) la creatividad.**

**Esa fue la mayor razón no tenía idea alguna de que hacer para continuar la historia.**

**Pero dejando atrás ya el pasado la buena noticia es que la historia será continuada si pero antes de ello todos los capítulos serán resubidos y editados ya que bueno tenia alrededor de 14 años cuando subí esa historia y pues no era muy buena al escribir o más bien dicho narrar ya que mis historias carecían de narración, algo que algunos de ustedes me decían mucho.**

**Es por eso que borrare los capítulos y los volveré a subir posiblemente después.**

**Este mensaje espero que alguien lo lea y realmente siento mucho haber dejado abandonada esta historia.**


	2. We know Better

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y les traigo esta no tan nueva historia, les explicare anteriormente la historia existía, yo fui la autora pero la deje abandonada por un tiempo, y ya he crecido no solo en un aspecto también mejore la manera en la que escribía y por lo tanto esta historia será re subida.**

**Esperando que les guste les dejo la historia**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nada es de mi propiedad todo le pertenece a Disney**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el reino de Arendell había una gran celebración ya que ese día había nacido la heredera al trono había nacido en un hermoso día de Verano, y para ser más exactos había nacido en pleno solsticio de verano.

Sería realmente irónico una hija del invierno hubiera nacido en el verano, más sin embargo así fue.

Los reyes de Arendell estaban más que felices que nunca, debido a que ahora tenían una heredera a quien dejarle a su tan amado pueblo pero aún más importante tenían a su hermosa bebe su linda hija a la cual decidieron llamar Elsa.

Oh Idun es una hermosa niña – le dijo Akthar a su amada esposa quien sostenía en brazos a la pequeña bebe.

Así es – le dijo con una radiante sonrisa al rey - es mi pequeña y linda niña.

El cielo nos ha bendecido con ella y no dejare que nada malo le pase – Le dijo a su esposa abrazándola por la espalda y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la recién nacida princesa de Arendelle.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los años pasaron y la pequeña Elsa creció volviéndose en una niña saludable, hermosa y muy querida por todos aquellos que la conocían, cualquiera que la viera diría que era una princesa normal que era preciosa, pero nadie sabía que es lo que ocultaba la linda princesa.

Que sucede Akthar te veo preocupado – le dijo la reina a su esposo, quien tenía su ceño ligeramente arrugado con una mirada perdida.

Lo estoy, temo que dado al don de Elsa la gente no la acepte – le confeso uno de sus grandes miedos a su esposa quien lo ve algo sorprendida con esa revelación.

Pero querido – le dijo tomando sus manos - ella ya ha estado en el pueblo y todos la quieren y aceptan por qué dices eso – le dijo ahora confundida.

Lo sé pero…-le dijo con una expresión intranquila en su rostro - nunca han visto sus poderes

Confía un poco recuerda que nuestro pueblo es comprensible – le dijo sonriendo cálidamente a su esposo quien la abrazo - y además te tengo una sorpresa – le confeso la reina con una sonrisa traviesa

¿Una sorpresa? – le pregunto el rey confundido por la expresión de su esposa.

Así es pero Elsita también tiene que escucharla – le dijo la reina Idun aumentando su sonrisa, poniendo algo nervioso al patriarca de Arendelle.

Vamos con ella – le dijo Akthar a su esposa, tomando su mano y caminando hacia la habitación de su heredera.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Poco después ambos llegaron a la habitación de la pequeña Elsa, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro en su habitación, ya que era aún demasiado pequeña apenas contaba con 3 años por lo tanto era demasiado joven para tener tutores.

Toc…toc Elsa – le dijo su madre tocando la puerta - ¿podemos pasar?

Mami papi que sucede – les dijo tiernamente la pequeña princesa abriendo su puerta, aun sosteniendo el libro entre sus manos.

No lo sé pequeña tu madre me dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa – le dijo Akthar a su pequeña hija mostrándose igual de confundido que la infante.

Una sorpresa adoro las sorpresas – grito con entusiasmo la pequeña al escuchar la palabra "sorpresa".

Eso lo sé – le dijo su madre a la pequeña agachándose para quedar a la altura de Elsa - pero antes de decirla dime querida que opinarías de un hermanito o hermanita – le dijo con un poco de curiosidad la reina.

Que sería algo bueno así tendría alguien con quien jugar y enseñarle – le dijo con una gran sonrisa la joven heredera a su madre- pero mami quiero hermanita los niños son feos – le dijo haciendo un puchero con su rostro ganándose las risas de sus padres al escuchar su comentario.

Y bien linda cual era la sorpresa – le dijo algo impaciente Akthar a su esposa quien rio internamente al ver a su esposo de esa manera.

Bueno seremos padres – lesa revelo al fin la reina a su esposo y a su pequeña hija.

Pero ya lo son – dijo confundida la pequeña niña ante la revelación de su madre.

No entiendes tendrás un hermanito o hermanita – les dijo la reina desbordando alegría.

Si voy a ser hermana mayor – dijo la pequeña Elsa saltando de alegría y soltando su libro.

Que sucede Akthar no te alegras – dijo algo decepcionada Idun al ver que su amado esposo no hacía o decía algo.

Claro que si – dándole vueltas en el aire – eso me hace muy feliz – besándola, para el disgusto de su hija quien hisos varios caras de asco al ver a sus padres besarse.

Me alegra mucho – revelo suspirando tranquilamente al escuchar a su marido.

Mami – dijo Elsa jalando suavemente el vestido de su madre.

¿Qué sucede pequeña? – le contesto tiernamente a su dulce hija.

Que sea niña – le dijo la pequeña infante haciendo un tierno puchero que conmovió el corazón de sus padres.

Pero linda yo no puedo decidirlo los dioses nos dirán que será – le dijo aun enternecida por la reacción de la pequeña.

Entonces me voy – dijo la pequeña niña alejándose de sus padres y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto su padre confundido.

A la capilla a pedir que sea una niña – les dijo sonriendo Elsa saliendo de su habitación saltando hacia la capilla, Akthar e Idun se miraron y terminaron riendo por la actitud de su hija

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nueve meses después**

Ven Elsa te quiero enseñar a alguien – le dijo el rey a su primogénita, tomando su mano y llevándola a conocer a una personita muy especial.

¿A quién? – pregunto emocionada la niña.

A tu hermanita – le dijo sonriendo a su hija, quien saltando de alegría se llevó a su padre quien le llevaba el paso con dificultad.

Pronto ambos padre e hija llegaron a una habitación, a la cual llamaron antes de entrar y una vez adentro vieron a la joven reina sosteniendo en sus brazos a la nueva integrante de la familia, dejándola suavemente sobre la que sería su cuna seguido de pequeñas quejas por la bebe que comenzó a sollozar al verse separada de su madre.

Elsita ella es Anna tu hermana – le dijo con una sonrisa a su hija mayor, la cual tenía una cara llena de curiosidad.

Acercándose lentamente hacia la cuna la pequeña princesa Elsa tomo un banco y lo coloco cerca de la cuna ya que no le llegaba, y subiendo en él, por primera vez vio a su pequeña hermana la cual seguía sollozando.

Elsa veía asombrada a la pequeña bebe, que al abrir sus ojitos revelo un tono azul en su mirada, que al ver a Elsa sonrió calmando su llanto, al ver eso la pequeña elsa comenzó a cantar

_Hey pequeña bebe_

_Tú eres una princesa como yo_

_Pero tú quizás pensarás_

_Que eso debe ser increíble_

_Pero pronto veras que todo el mundo espera mucho de ti_

_Ellos dirán que es lo que debe y no debe hacer una princesa – creando un copo de nieve, haciendo que la pequeña bebe suelte una pequeña risa._

_Pero tú y yo_

_Nosotras_

_Sabemos mejor – termino cantando Elsa sujetando la pequeña mano de su hermanita Anna._

**Años después**

Se veían a Elsa y Anna jugando dentro del castillo la pequeña Elsa con ya 7 años y su hermanita Anna recién cumplidos 4 años.

Ambas tomando sus manos comenzaron a chocar sus manos jugando y cantando.

_1, 2,3 juntas, juntemos las palmas chasqueemos_

_Tú y yo juntas, las rodillas juntas, congelemos_

_Arriba o abajo juntas, princesas herederas unidas_

_Siempre estar juntas tú y yo_

_1, 2,3 juntas, juntemos las palmas chasqueemos_

_Tú y yo juntas, las rodillas juntas, congelemos_

_Arriba o abajo juntas, princesas herederas unidas_

_Siempre estar juntas tú y yo_

Y ya sola Elsa comenzó a cantare a su pequeña hermana:

_Dicen que una princesa está llena de encanto y gracia_

_Dicen que siempre sabe cuál es su sitio_

_Dicen que una princesa lleva ropa color rosa y con volantes_

_Y al igual que su hermana mayor comenzó a cantar:_

_Dicen que nunca se ríe y lanza leche por la nariz – canto mientras reía ocasionando que la leche que tomaba saliera por su nariz._

_Dicen que es la calmada, que es formal – canto Elsa_

_Dicen que ella nunca dice lo que piensa – canto Anna_

_O no congela a la niñera por detrás – lanzando un rayo de hielo dándole a su niñera quien las estaba persiguiendo por el castillo._

_Pero tú y yo – cantaron juntas las dos hermanas riendo- Nosotras…..Sabemos mejor_

¡Niñas, os habéis metido en un gran problema! Cuando se lo diga a vuestro padre – gritaba alterada la niñera desde lo lejos.

¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso y yo no puedo? – dijo haciendo un puchero la pequeña Anna a su hermana.

No lo sé aunque desearía que pudieras – le dijo mirando sus manos y luego a su hermanita y tomando su mano se fueron corriendo a otro lado huyendo de la niñera.

Dijeron ambas hermanas corriendo hacia el patio del castillo.

_Dicen que una princesa es súper súper dulce – canto Anna haciendo gestos exagerados -Ella no lucha no suda_

_Y nunca se le ve comer – cantaron ambas hermanas hasta que Anna eructó, ambas comenzaron a reír_

_Dicen que una princesa no trepa ni se raspa la rodilla – haciendo lo que cantaba y al fin siendo atrapada por la niñera que comenzaba a regañarla._

_Pero siendo salvada por su hermana que lanzo una bola de nieve a la niñera distrayéndose lo suficiente para que Anna huyera y se fuera con su hermana mayor._

_Dicen que una princesa no congelaría el té de su tutor – congelando el té de su tutor que estaba no muy lejos de ellas, quien se confundió bastante para luego voltear y ver a ambas niñas riendo, cuando ambas hermanas se dieron cuenta el tutor solo les sonrió._

_Dicen que siempre esta lista – canto Anna_

_Dicen que es limpia – Canto Elsa_

_¡Ella nunca menciona la ropa interior! – gritaron ambas hermanas, seguido que Anna se levantó su vestido._

_O anhela ver el mundo que hay afuera – dijo mirando hacia las montañas_

_Pero tú y yo – cantaron ambas hermanas tomándose las manos – Nosotras….Tenemos nuestras propias grandes ideas…..por algún día remoto de cuando crezcamos_

_Cuando sea reina canto Elsa haciendo una reverencia graciosa_

_Y yo sea tu mano derecha – canto la pequeña Anna_

_Tendrás la oportunidad de viajar – canto Elsa mostrando las puertas del castillo a su hermanita_

_Por toda la tierra – cantaron juntas dando vueltas_

_Les hablare de las cosas que puede hacer mi hermana con la magia – canto Anna señalando a la gente del pueblo_

_Nosotras cuidaremos de nuestra gente y les encantara – canto Elsa llena de emoción _

_Yo y tú – cantaron una vez más las dos hermanas - Nadie puede decirnos lo que debería ser una princesa…..siempre y cuando estemos juntas…..Tú y yo._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo ojala y les guste si es que alguien lo llega a leer, y bueno ya lo saben si les gusto la historia háganmelo saber con su review y si no fue así y tiene alguna queja o sugerencia déjenmelas con algún review o un P.M.**

**Soy The Woman of Ice y me despido de ustedes.**

**Chaito**


	3. Hermanas

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction soy: The Woman of Ice y les traigo esta no tan nueva historia, les explicare anteriormente la historia existía, yo fui la autora pero la deje abandonada por un tiempo, y ya he crecido no solo en un aspecto también mejore la manera en la que escribía y por lo tanto esta historia será re subida.**

**Esperando que les guste les dejo la historia**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nada es de mi propiedad todo le pertenece a Disney**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pronto en el castillo se celebraría el cumpleaños de la princesa Anna ese sería su séptimo cumpleaños pero lo que nadie sabía que ese año no sería igual a los demás…

Había amanecido en el castillo de Arendelle la pequeña Elsa a sus 10 años era una niña feliz en todo sentido ella lo tenía todo, tenía una tierna hermana a sus dos padres con ella, un gran hogar un pueblo que la quería. Cualquiera que la conociera diría que era la niña con la vida perfecta una niña linda y normal pero todos aquellos no sabían acerca de su pequeño secreto que según sus padres hasta el día de su coronación debía de hacérselos saber al pueblo.

Psss psss Elsa…Elsa – decía una emocionada Anna a su hermana - despierta ya es de día

Solo cinco minutos más – decía aun adormilada Elsa a su pequeña hermana

Pero el sol ya está despierto y tú también debes estarlo – dijo la pequeña niña subiendo a la cama de su hermana tratando de despertarla

Si ahora me levanto – decía con sueño la hermana mayor pero volviendo a dormir

Pffs – rezongo la princesa pero ya con una idea en mente la puso en práctica y comenzando a susurrarle a su hermana - …Elsa ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Ahora – pregunto a su pequeña hermana ya derrotada

Si ahora – le dijo la pequeña a su hermana saltando de alegría de la cama

Está bien solo deja que me vista – dijo suspirando Elsa levantándose d su cama

No vamos Elsa – le dijo la pequeña jalando a su hermana fuera de la cama - ¿puedes? ¿puedes? ¿puedes? – le dijo rogando a su hermana mayor

Pero Anna….está bien – dijo la pequeña Elsa dejándose arrastrar por su hermanita

Pronto se veían a ambas hermanas corriendo por los pasillos del castillo jugando entre ellas, hasta que Elsa y Anna llegaron al salón del ala oeste.

Has la magia…has la magia – le pidió Anna a su hermana

Bien – comenzando a mover sus manos y creando una bola de nieve – ¿lista? – le preguntó

Si – dijo Anna asintiendo con la cabeza

Cuando la bola de nieve entre las manos de Elsa fue lo suficientemente grande ella la lanzo hacia el techo haciendo que comenzara una pequeña nevada que cubrió todo de blanco.

Mira esto – le dijo Elsa a su hermanita pisando el suelo con fuerza, congelando el piso y creando una pista de hielo – vamos – le dijo tomando con sus manos a su hermana menor y comenzando a patinar juntas

Y así las dos pequeñas empezaron a patinar aunque con un poco de esfuerzo ya que la pequeña Anna se la pasaba cayéndose si su hermana no la sostenía, poco después comenzaron una guerra de nieve lanzándose bolas de nieve de aquí a haya todo era risas hasta que alguien más llego a la sala.

Ejem – se aclaró la garganta el rey – ¿qué sucede aquí? – les pregunto con voz severa a sus dos hijas

Papá es solo que – trato de explicar Elsa siendo interrumpida de inmediato por su padre

Conoces las reglas Elsa – le contesto su padre tomando un poco de nieve entre sus manos – y debes cumplirlas ahora te castigare- lanzándole a Elsa una bola de nieve dándole en su cara sorprendida

No estás enfadado – le pregunto sorprendida y asombrada la pequeña niña a su padre

Como estarlo con mis dos pequeñas – les dijo sonriendo cálidamente el rey a sus dos pequeñas hijas

Siendo así – dijo la pequeña heredera creando una bola de nieve más grande - ¡es la guerra! – le declaro gritando y lanzando la gran bola de nieve a su padre que por poco logro esquivar

Acepto la declaración – le dijo a sus dos pequeñas

El reino de Anna apoyara al reino de Elsa ataquen – dijo lanzando muchas bolas de nieve a su padre que apenas y se pudo refugiar del ataque

Hey eso no es justo son dos contra uno – les reclamo a Elsa y Anna al verse en desventaja

Si pero tú eres grande – contrataco la pequeña Anna

Así los tres siguieron jugando juntos, disfrutando esos lindos momentos entre padre e hijas, pese a que el rey Akthar iba perdiendo contra sus dos pequeñas hijas el disfrutaba mucho pasar el tiempo con ella, pero la diversión tuvo que ser detenida ya que Kai el mayordomo del castillo llego al ala oeste

Siento interrumpir sus majestades – dijo haciendo una reverencia - pero temo decirle que se le necesita en su despacho

Sigan ustedes las veré más tarde – les dijo su padre sacudiéndose la nieve y yéndose con Kai, dejando a las dos princesas algo tristes por ya no poder seguir jugando con su padre

Una vez afuera del salón el rey giro para preguntarle a Kai - ¿Qué sucedió Kai?

Bueno es que no estoy tan seguro – le revelo el mayordomo a su rey - pero alguien le espera en su despacho

Gracias Kai y por cierto díganle a las niñas que se vistan su madre las llevara a dar paseo – le pidió amablemente el rey caminando hacia su despacho

De inmediato – dijo el mayordomo volviendo a entrar al salón donde se encontraban las dos princesas

Que habrá sucedió nos estábamos divirtiendo – Le dijo a su hermana mayor Anna haciendo un puchero

No lo sé pero me preocupa ya que Kai se veía extraño – revelo la pequeña Elsa preocupada

Bueno lo sabrás cuando seas reina – dijo la pequeña niña sonriendo

Tienes razón vamos hagamos el muñeco de nieve – le dijo a su hermanita comenzando a hacer el muñeco

Si – grito alegre la menor ayudando a Elsa a hacer el muñeco de nieve

Y así siguieron las dos pequeñas hasta acabar con el muñeco de nieve y corriendo por todo el salón o patinando con el pequeño muñeco se divertían mucho ambas hermanas juntas, pero de nuevo Kai volvió a entrar

Lo siento princesas su padre me dijo que se arreglen su madre las llevara a un paseo – les dijo a las jóvenes princesas, quienes se fueron del salón aun jugando

Está bien – dijo la pequeña Elsa haciendo una reverencia- vamos Anna – dijo tomando la mano de su hermana

Pronto las dos hermanas llegaron a su habitación, donde Gerda su nana les tenía preparado el baño para que se ducharan, Elsa sin ninguna oposición entro al baño, pero todo lo contrario Anna con muchas quejas entro.

Pronto ambas salieron y fueron vestidas y peinadas, listas para irse con su madre la reina quien ya las esperaba.

¿Listas? – les pregunto su madre

Lista – dijo Elsa quien acababa de ser vestida

No esperen no puedo cerrarlo – decía la pequeña Anna tratando de cerrar su chaleco

Déjame te ayudo – le dijo riendo a su hermana menor ayudándola a cerrar el chaleco

Gracias – le agradeció Anna a su hermana

Me pone muy felices verlas así de unidas ojala hubiésemos sido así mi hermana y yo – es dijo algo nostálgica la reina a sus hijas

¿Y cómo está la tía Giselle? hace mucho que no viene – dijo curiosa Anna - ¿que habrá sucedido?

De seguro se debe a las presiones del reino – trato de explicar Idun a sus hijas

Me gustaría ir a visitarlos y así conocer a nuestra primita – dijo Elsa

Lo sé pero Corona queda muy lejos de aquí – dijo con una expresión tranquila en su cara

Pero iremos no es cierto – pregunto algo curiosa la pequeña princesa

Solo espero que ya este de vuelta – dijo Elsa con una expresión triste

No entiendo – dijo confundida Anna pero recordando rápido– es cierto a nuestra prima se la llevo una persona mala

Si Anna se la llevo una persona mala- dijo la reina a sus dos hijas - pero no pierdan la esperanza esta es la última que se pierde – sonriendo cálidamente Idun dijo - ya verán pronto estará con su familia –les dijo sonriendo a sus pequeñas quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa - pero cambiando de tema nos vamos

Si vámonos – dijo saltando de alegría la princesa Anna

La joven reina rio por el comportamiento de su hija menor, miro a Elsa y tomo su mano y después la de Anna para así salir de la habitación

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Anna a su madre

Al orfanato para alegrar a los niños – le dijo la reina a sus dos princesas

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mientras tanto en el despacho del rey**

Cuando el rey Akthar llego a su despacho se sorprendió mucho al ver al rey de Corona Edgar esposo de la reina Giselle quien es hermana de su esposa Idun.

¿Edgar que te trae por aquí Idun sabe…? - le pregunto confundido el rey de Arendelle

No…no quiero preocuparla – dijo el rey de Corona

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Akthar

Es que necesitamos ayuda Giselle y yo no nos rendiremos – le dijo con expresión severa en su rostro al patriarca de Arendelle

Lo se aunque pasaran mil años ustedes la seguirían buscando – le dijo comprendiendo al rey de Corona

Así es – dijo afirmando lo que le dijo Akthar

Te ayudare en lo que necesites – le dijo a Edgar

Gracias – le agradeció al rey de Arendelle

Le diré a Kai que te ayude en todo lo que necesites y me uniré a ustedes después – le dijo el rey de Arendelle al de Corona

Gracias no sabes cuánto me alegría que nos ayuden – dijo agradeciendo a Akthar sus actos de

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Su majestad le preparo el carruaje – pregunto Kai a la reina

No hace falta Kai – negó la reina - iremos a dar un paseo

Entiendo su majestad que tengan un lindo paseo – dijo haciendo una reverencia y regresando al castillo

Hasta luego Kai – dijeron a coro ambas hermanas

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo ojala y les guste bueno eso si es que alguien lo llega a leer, y bueno ya lo saben si les gusto la historia o no fue así y tienen alguna queja o sugerencia déjenmelas con algún review o un P.M.**

**Soy The Woman of Ice y me despido de ustedes.**

**Chaito**


End file.
